


How did it come to this..?

by Sticky_Rolos



Series: Intrulogical OneShots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticky_Rolos/pseuds/Sticky_Rolos
Summary: I laid there, running a hand through my crush.. let’s not call it that.. uh my moonbeams soft hair. The soft glow of the fairy lights keeping my mind at ease, now you may be wondering how I, intrusive thoughts. Got Logan to settle down with me like this.. , well. It’s started like this..
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Platonic Analogical, background pairings, platonic Dukexiety
Series: Intrulogical OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	How did it come to this..?

I laid there, running a hand through my crush.. let’s not call it that.. uh my moonbeams soft hair. The soft glow of the fairy lights keeping my mind at ease, now you may be wondering how I, intrusive thoughts. Got Logan to settle down with me like this.. , well. It’s started like this..

It was a rough day, see contrary to the cameras, our relationships with each other are very different. Heck even our personalities are slightly different, the camera deceives people, either way, it’s nothing any of us get too worked up about.  
Logan, well.. his camera personality was.. better than his normal one. And I say this in the most polite way possible because I love my little starlight. But before we got together.. he was antisocial, he didn’t sleep and spent almost all his time in his room.  
Everyone was worried, me and Virgil the most.. are he wasn’t always like that, he was like an older brother to Virgil. He was always there to help with his panic attacks and over thinking.  
I always admired Logan, he was strong minded, confident and really cute. But that last part isn’t important right now. I’ll now tell the story in third person, cause.. I believe it may make more sense that way..

Virgil came into Remus’ room, a purple and black patchwork blanket wrapped around his body, The duke dimmed the lights, knowing the anxious side preferred the dark then bright light.  
“ReRe.. I had another nightmare..” a small sniffle could be heard as Virgil spoke, Remus’ expression softened as he opened his arms wide to embrace Virgil into a hug. The two have gotten close over there worry for Logan, and their negative thoughts.. and their insomnia.  
“Come here virgie.. we can go and see Logan if it makes you feel better.” Remus felt a weight no his lap and slowly wrapped his arms around Virgil, he could feel the other nod. He sighed, Logan would answer for Virgil, but that didn’t stop the worries surfacing in his mind.  
“Let’s go..” he said, taking virgils hand and gently squeezing it to help the other ground himself and calm down enough to walk. 

The two ‘dark’ sides travelled to Logan’s room, Remus swiftly knocked on the door. A hum of confusion could be heard, then russling and finally, a small crash of what seemed like something hitting the ground.  
“Logan..?” Remus mumbled, more lucid and conscious than he normally was. He felt Virgil hand tense up and slip away, quickly opening the door and sniffling as he cautiously walked in.  
“Lo..? Everything okay..” Virgil asked, flipping the light switch and glancing around. He looked down to see Logan collapsed on the floor, a small groan came from the logical side. Virgil panicked and quickly beckoned Remus over.  
Remus swiftly helped Logan up, and then got a good look at his face, the once pinkish complexion was now pale and slightly Grey. There were natural bags, unlike virgils eyeshadow and now his glasses were completely shattered, little glass pieces scattered along the floor. A small and concerned hum broke Remus from his thoughts, Virgil had Logan’s spare glasses in his hands and quickly put them on the logical sides face. Only then did Logan comprehend the situation and quickly scrambled back. He flushed red and glanced at the two ‘unexpected visitors’. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the floor.  
“I apologize for that... setback..” he paused for a moment, cringing slightly at the events thy had just ensued. “Now.. how may I be of service to you two.” 

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Virgil and Remus to turn up in Logan’s room late at night. Virgils nightmares were common, as were Remus’ well.. his intrusive thoughts. Logan didn’t mind helping them, but as Virgil and Remus shared and glance between each other.. well they knew that Logan needed help this time.  
“I o-only had a nightmare.. but n-now I’m worried Lo..” Virgil mumbled anxiously, picking at his nails as he shared a concerned glance with Remus.  
“Yeah Starlight.. this isn’t healthy..”Remus used nicknames often, each side had one. Some were more endearing than others, but Logan.. well Remus made loads for Logan. Thinking back on it, his crush was very obvious. Logan would often be called moonbeam, starlight and couple other space themed nicknames by Remus, and they never failed to bring a blush to Logan’s face. He loved seeing the logical sides secret smile and blush cheeks, especially when they would watch documentaries and get a little too close to be considered platonic. 

Once again, a vague blush formed on Logan’s cheeks, he glanced at Remus before looking back down at the floor.  
“I’m fine you two. There is no need to worry.” Logan said, taking a breath as he sat up.  
“Moonbeam.. you haven’t left your room in days.. me and Virgie are both really worried.” Remus shot back, getting up and draping a galaxy themed blanket over Logan’s thinner and almost lanky frame. (Lanky Logan vibes). Logan naturally curled up, giving into the temptation of warmth, a what Remus would describe as ‘adorable’ hum came from Logan, he glanced at Virgil and then at Remus again. 

Patton walked in, yawning as he glanced around.  
“I love you and all kiddos.. but it’s late and the walls are thin.. can we all head to bed..?”  
Virgil head perked up at the sound of the father figure. He nodded and sighed.  
“P-pat..? Can I talk to you.. about my nightmares..?”  
Virgil asked, looking at Patton. The father figure nodded, leading Virgil out and embracing him into a hug. Virgil just hoped that Remus would help his ‘brother’. He really wanted that. 

As Virgil left, Logan glanced up at Remus, letting out a loud yawn as he made grabby hands at the intrusive side. Remus raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. Was Logan..? No, he was probably just imagining things. But either way he pulled Logan into his lap and sighed, glancing at him.  
“You need sleep moonbeam.. this is really bad.” Remus stayed, placing soft kisses in his hair. It was late and he wasn’t thinking straight, well he was never, but if he was completely lucid right now, well he would probably be embarrassed. Logan nuzzled into him, quietly sighing and mumbling.  
“..’m tired rem..”  
he mumbled, letting his body sink into the comfort. Remus’ heart melted at the tired boy, as he maneuvered them to both lay down.

Logan curled up close to Remus, he was able to drift off quickly. The no sleep and touch starvation slowly fading from his mind as he let his dram consumed him. Remus looked down, playing with the others hair.. and then he knew, something just felt right about it. 

I will protect you moonbeam.. I promised you..


End file.
